Talk:Missing Scouts
Solo vs. Heroic Why does that say Solo when the mobs are 35 heroics? Answer: because it's wrong. Please update the quest information yourself. :) --Sassinak 21:15, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Fixed Lureclaw Lureclaw can be killed - apparently the whole group needs to be submerged at the time. Also - I found even submerged if you killed Gulp first, Lureclaw would still continue to reset. However if Gulp was left alive, Lureclaw went down easily. 17:49, 25 December 2008 (UTC) 1/15/08: despite being underwater, the encounter still breaks constantly. We zoned in and out and it is still the same thing. Bugged Named Monster Kills The following notes were left on the main article page instead of the talk page and have been moved here: :NOTE: At the time (12/27/2008),could not kill Nameds no matter what level, needed GM help. GM Larissa responded stating "This is currently a known issue in-game and we have forwarded this issue to our Quality Assurance team to further investigate it." :NOTE: Still bugged as of 1/11/09. Encounter breaks as soon as you engage. Doesn't matter if you're in the water or not. :NOTE: Was bugged for me on 1/23/2009. However, after zoning out and back in I was able to get the kill. It appears that when Lureclaw and Gulp spawn there is a chance they will be in the "correct" place to allow the encounter to be completed. It seems that if Gulp is partly below the geometry it will not work. Just keep rezoning/respawning until they are killable. On 1/29/09 After zoning in and out I did complete the kill, I was in the water but not sumberged and killed lure claw first. So it is completeable -- All nameds seem to be killable after the tedious spawn process, as a level 80. The infamous water fight was not bugged for me. Staying put in the water, even underwater (with a totem or a water breathing spell) may help groups so they can stay together in one place. Unfortunately I hate this quest and it's hard to get a group for this place going so I can't test group/lower level aspects of this encounter. Moltove 06:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) 9 Feb 2009 - I found I could kill Lureclaw if my initial attack was an Area of Effect spell. All other attacks initial attacks resulted in broken encounters. -- 2/23/09 - We were having the same problems with encounter breakage on these named mobs. We brought in a much higher level assassin to one-shot Gulp. He is the one really bugged by the geometry, and it seemed like Lureclaw was linked to him and/or his loc somehow. He hovered at the surface of the water, above Gulp's spawn point. Once Gulp spawned, the assassin killed him, and Lureclaw remained aggro long enough for us to kill him. We sent a petition, but as this is an eternally popular topic on the forums, I have little hope for it being addressed.-- :NOTE: 15 March 2009 - Could not kill either Lureclaw or Gulp on multiple tries and strategies. I submitted a /bug and a /petition. A GM replied and advanced my quest past that point. They also said "the (known) issue is with QA". My suggestion: submit a /petition and save your time. --Jarod997 23:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) 22-08-09 Completed without any issues. Floated in the water for Lureclaw and Gulp. -- 00:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Have finished this step several times recently I've been running through D'morte on various alts and haven't had any issues with this mob. Our strategy has always been to get entire group underwater and to move up fairly close, not trying to pull the mob away from its starting point. Like many fish mobs, they can be touchy about getting up to the surface.Daryx 09:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Daryx Formatting front page a bit. Moving this from article to here. You may be able to spawn the wounded scout by JUST killing GULP, even if you cannot kill both Lureclaw and Gulp. As of 3-18-11, killing Gulp alone resulted in Lureclaw re-spawning a new Gulp - and the appearance of the wounded scout on the ramp. If the wounded scout does appears on the ramp you can just right click examine him and get the first scout report even if you then leave Lureclaw and Gulp alive. Jado818 (talk) 23:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) updating as of 5/26/2017 For some reason I just felt like running this on-level with a merc. Chrono from 43 to 40 to make everything active / aggro. Will add some updates. The mob in the water did not break although I pulled them about 10 feet, just so I wasn't swimming anymore. --Subaltern (talk) 17:07, May 26, 2017 (UTC)